The Survivor Code: The Beginning
by Dawn Elliot
Summary: The four leaders of Waterclan, Darkclan, Airclan and Flatclan recieve a messege from Spiritclan. They have to protect their kits because one presently unknown kit from each clan will bring light into the dark.
1. Name List and Prologue

The Survivor Code – The Beginning

Airclan Waterclan

Darkclan Flatclan

AirClan

Leader: Treestar (brown and black tom)

Deputy- Whitetooth ( white she-cat with brown belly)

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Medicine Cat: Cedartail (black and ginger tom)

Warriors:

Brownfur (light brown tom)

Bluepelt ( blue grey she-cat)

Marineface (light blue she-cat)

Candyheart (blue and black she-cat)

Apprentice: Sweetpaw

Ivypelt (black tom)

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Flowertail (pinkish fur she-cat)

Redfur (red she-cat)

Apprentice: Pantherpaw

Liontail (golden tom with mane)

Greytail (grey tom)

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Riverpelt (grey she-cat)

Blackfur (black tom

Bramblefur (brown tom)

Sootberry (black she-cat)

Icefall (dark she- cat with ice blue eyes)

Kestrilwing ( large mottled brown and black tom)

Mintleap (tabby tom)

Skystorm (white and blue she-cat)

Apprentice:Lightpaw

Apprentices:

Moonpaw (black and white tom)

Sweetpaw (white she-cat)

Dawnpaw (red/yellow she-cat)

Pantherpaw (black she-cat)

Minnowpaw (golden tom)

Lightpaw (light brown small tabby she-cat

Queens:

Goldencloud (golden she-cat)- Mosskit (silverish pink fur she-cat with a black stripe down her back) and Fernkit (black she-cat with a silverish pink stripe down her back)

Sandpelt (ginger she-cat)- Gingerkit (ginger she-cat) and Sunkit (golden she-cat with striking green eyes)

Elders:

Bellfur(golden tom)

Gorsefur (dark brown she-cat with dark brown eyes)

DarkClan

Leader-Shadowstar (black tom with ginger paws)

Deputy-Tawnyfur (dark tabby tom)

Apprentice: Russetpaw

Medicine Cat- Tallheart (white and golden she- cat)

Apprentice: Longpaw

Warriors:

Whiskerclaw (white she-cat)

Shortfur (brown tom)

Blackfeather (black tom)

Beepelt (golden tom)

Apprentice: Farpaw

Oakleap (small ginger tabby tom)

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Badgerheart (scarred tabby tom)

Apprentice: Pidgeonpaw

Furflight (tortoise shell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Creamcloud (cream furred she-cat with dark eyes)

Sootberry (black she-cat)

Aprentices:

Russetpaw (dark red she-cat)

Longpaw (large ginger she-cat with pale stripes)

Farpaw (dark brown tom with white mask around around eyes)

Sparrowpaw (brown and ginger tom)

Pidgeonpaw (white and grey tom)

Flamepaw (dark ginger tom)

Queens:

Jumpfur (black she-cat)- Soarkit (tabby tom) Spiderkit (black she-cat) Snailkit (silver and black tom)

Mallownight (small blue-grey she-cat with brown markings around her forepaw) Cloudkit (white she-cat)

Elders:

Greymist (grey tom)

WaterClan

Leader- Riverstar (blue tom)

Deputy- Ripplestream (grey she-cat)

Medicine Cat- Dovewing (silver and white she-cat)

Warriors:

Fishfur (silver tom)

Wolfclaw (grey she-cat)

Eaglefur (grey tom)

Apprentice: Scorchpaw

Hawkclaw (brown tom)

Mouseblaze ( greyish tabby tom)

Seedfrost (brown she- cat)

Apprentice: Crustpaw

Whitethroat (white tom)

Silverfur (silver she-cat)

Oceanheart (blue and black she-cat)

Apprentice: Seapaw

Cresentnight (white and black small tom)

Darkfur (dark tabby tom)

Brindlefur (tortoise shell she-cat)

Blackstripe ( stripey black tom)

Chestnutfur (chestnut furred tom)

Farmleg (brown and hazel furred tom)

Hazelnut (hazel furred she-cat)

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Apprentices:

Crustpaw ( light and dark brown tom)

Scorchpaw (dark ginger and brown she-cat)

Seapaw (silver she-cat)

Shadepaw (large white she-cat with black underbelly

Queens:

Fillyfur (light brown she-cat) Bumblekit (yellowish she-cat with black stripes) Leopardkit (brown and black tom)

Berryfur (red and ginger she-cat)- Furrykit (white she-cat) Boulderkit (red and ginger tom)

Elders:

Goldflower (gold colored she-cat)

Windfur (misty mottled tom)

FlatClan

Leader- Breezestar (blue she-cat)

Deputy- Ashpeg (tortoise shell she-cat)

Medicine Cat: Littlefur (brown and white tom)

Apprentice: Shinewillow (golden cream tom)

Warriors:

Birdjump (pretty tabby she-cat)

Apprentice: Lifepaw (brown,black,ginger and white tom)

Mountainflight (brown and ginger tom)

Mistfoot (blue she-cat)

Twinkletoes (black she-cat with white paws)

Apprentice: Softpaw (cheasnut she-cat with white muzzle)

Butterflyleap (red and grey she-cat)

Brookswim (grey blue she-cat)

Stormpelt (blue tom)

Blazeburnt (burnt golden and white she-cat)

Apprentice: Orangepaw (orangey pelted she-cat)

Onestorm (dark brown she-cat with a scar on her muzzle)

Icefall (dark she- cat with ice blue eyes)

Queens:

Posyfur (brown she-cat)- Newkit (brown tom) Tigerkit (brown tom with a white underbelly)

Dawnfeather (ginger and white she-cat) Ledgekit (white tom)

Elders:

Stonerush (white and brown old tabby tom and oldest cat of the clans)

Dapplepelt (brown and black sleek she-cat)

Prologue

In the forest very near to a clump of orange and blue houses lived four different groups of cats named clans that live for their survivor code. They each master in their own area: Waterclan at swimming, Flatclan at running and chasing, Airclan at climbing trees and Darkclan mastered at running through undergrowths and were known as vicious battle opponents. As the four clans of cats departed back to their territories from another full-moon gathering that happened regularly; each clan leaving to their own nests and duties in the divided forest, currently in the rare-leaf season, the four clan leaders each ordered their deputies to go ahead and to lead the clan back to their nest as they needed to discuss in private. As soon as the clans left and it was not possible to be over heard, the leaders started to question about a dream from their ancestors in Spiritclan, they all had had recently, telling them that a kit from each of their clans will bring hope and light into dark and dangerous times. Treestar of Airclan said something that got the other three leaders attention.

"From each of our clans! A kit! How is a kit supposed to bring light into the dark? We don't even know who it might be since we all have more then one kit in our clans. Are we seriously going to listen to this?" Breezestar of Flatclan, Riverstar of Waterclan and Shadowstar of Darkclan stared at the brown tom with disgust.

"But Spiritclan sent us the messege and they have never been wrong before," Riverstar mewed, flicking his tail angrily, "If we don't believe in our ancestors and Spiritclan then what will we believe in?" Treestar fell silent and nodded her head. Riverstar, however, continued talking, "We must believe that there is a way to find out who will save us from darkness. We must do it soon because no-leaf is approaching and what will happen if one of the kits may not live to see the return-leaf; will we survive without or will we perish in darkness?" Riverstar finished sadly.

"We must take extra caution this no-leaf to make sure all the kits survive." demanded Shadowstar, "We must promise to let the medicine cats roam freely on another's territory with the permission of the other medicine cat and our knowledge. They will have only one guard and they will not be punished just for crossing the land, agreed?" The other cats nodded curtly. Shadowstar looked at the sky, the white, full moon still dancing on the lake guarding the right side of the Great Tree.

"It seems that Spiritclan agrees with us or they would have clouded the moon. There is one last thing to discuss or we would not still be here" Shadowstar added, gazing toward his camp.

Treestar stared at Shadowstar "Yes. There is one thing Spiritclan had told Cedartail and Cedartail alone that same night." Treestar stopped and looked around at the other leaders reactions. They were shocked and Shadowstar looked hurt. Shadowstar and Treestar had been littermates but Shadowstar had been taken when he was a kit.

"Cedartail told me at sunrise that he had a dream from Spiritclan and he told me everything we already know but he added something we do not know. I have already told Shadowstar this. He said that there is more to the prophecy. It will help the kits through hard times themselves but it will also help us to single them out. Cedartail said that the kits will also have powers. Powers Spiritclan knows not of." Treestar mewed. Riverstar looked baffled and Breezestar scared. The other three leaders knew that Breezestar liked to be the powerful one.

"I swear on Spiritclan that I will be here every quarter moon, and after a gathering to share what I know so far. Do you as well?" Riverstar asked.

"I do" mewed Breezestar, Shadowstar and Treestar in unison.


	2. Chapter One- Airclan

Chapter One: Airclan

A claw prodded Sunkit awake.

"Look, Goldencloud, they're awake! Can we go play now?" a voice yowled. Sunkit stirred and pressed closer to Sandpelt. She did not want to wake up.

"No dear. Leave Sunkit alone. I will get a moss ball for you to play with. Sandpelt, please mind mine for a bit." Goldencloud asked as Sunkit heard the queen leaving. Sunkit fell back asleep with her head nestled next to Sandpelt's belly and her curled shape molded into Gingerkit's stretched one.

Sunkit stretched lazily and opened her eyes. The light was overwhelming. She blinked several times and her eyes adjusted. The nursery was green and comfortable sized and in it was Sandpelt, Gingerkit, Goldencloud and her two kits. The black kitten of the two stood up and walked over.

"I am Fernkit. My father is Mintleap. Whose is yours?" the kitten introduced.

"Sunkit. My name is Sunkit and my father is Liontail." Sunkit mewed. Fernkit jumped over to Goldencloud who was washing her beautiful golden fur and asked her something privately. Sunkit shuffled her paws and searched the nursery for Gingerkit, waiting for Fernkit to come back. Fernkit, however, had different plans. She rushed from Goldencloud to a half-asleep Sandpelt. They discussed for a moment then Fernkit bowled Sunkit and they ended up outside. Sunkit looked around and observed the way the moss hanging over the entrance swished when cats went through and that there was a reasonable sized pile of food that included: birds, thrushes and squirrels. There was a slight breeze in the air as Sunkit's golden fur ruffled. Fernkit walked calmly toward a large den. As soon as both Fernkit and Sunkit entered, a large ball with fur what seemed to be both pink and silver with a black stripe jumped on the two of them. Sunkit toppled over for the second time in one day as a she saw the ball was actually a kitten.

"Great Spiritclan. What has gotten over you Mosskit? You are going crazy" Fernkit lectured, affectionate. "Not that she normally isn't this way." Fernkit whispered to Sunkit. Sunkit's whiskers twitched.

"Catmint! I need some more! Its so good." Mosskit looked exited. Suddenly a voice mewed loudly. "Who has been breaking into my catnip?". Mosskit looked guilty. Fernkit flicked her tail toward the entrance. The three kits hurried outside.

"Hey. I was looking for you. Why did you leave me?" a voice whined behind. Sunkit turned around and Gingerkit was bounding towards them, her ginger fur standing out compared to the leafy background. Sunkit waited for her sister to catch up.

"I woke up behind Sandpelt and you were not there." Gingerkit complained.

"I did not see you there. Sorry" the golden kit apologized. Fernkit nudged Mosskit further away from the catnip. Mosskit was looking longingly for the certain spot where the catnip was hidden. Her sister prodded her away. When they turned around to bound back to the nursery, they ran into a white she-cat. The cat's eyes were shining with amusement and the four kits knew that she knew what they had been up to.

"I heard Cedartail complaining that someone broke into her catmint. Do you know anything about that?" The white warrior asked, her gaze landing on Mosskit. They all shook their heads.

"Well, make sure you stop the culprit, we are in rare-leaf and we wont have enough for no-leaf. Goodbye, kits. Stay away from the catmint." The warrior called as she walked away to a small black-and-white tom who had his tail wrapped around his paws and was looking out of the camp, his nose stuck up in the air, sniffing something. When the white warrior approached, the tom's eyes light up with excitement.

"Okay Moonpaw. Today we are going to train in the clearing. Lets go." The white warrior mewed.

"Finally. I have been cleaning the elder den for a whole moon. Come on, Whitetooth." Moonpaw exclaimed, already racing out of camp with Whitetooth on his trail.

The kits turned around and slithered back into the nursery.

"When do we become apprentices?" Fernkit yowled.

Sandpelt turned around and Goldencloud stood up and hurried to her kits. "When you are six moons old, my kits."

Fernkit begged, Mosskit running around Goldencloud but Sandpelt's kits laying down. "But that is three moons away. I want it now! Please Goldencloud, please."

"No, my dear." Goldencloud murmered "You will have to wait three moons and then Treestar will make you an apprentice."

"Yes." A deep voice echoed into the nursery. When Sunkit turned around, she saw Mintleap come in with Liontail behind him.

"How have you been?" They each asked their own kits in turn and then rubbed their cheek against their mate's.

Suddenly a head popped in the nursery.

"Mintleap, Liontail, we have a sunhigh patrol now." A red she-cat mewed.

"Coming, Redfur. We will be out in a minute." Liontail mewed as he rubbed Gingerkit's ear with his forepaw and then turned and left with Mintleap bringing up the back.

Gingerkit looked at Sunkit and whispered, "When i am going to be an apprentice, i am going to be the best."

**I know this story isn't a big hit but I love it all the same. Ideas to first part of the names and the last parts belongs to Erin Hunter. **

**-November**


End file.
